The Guilds
The city of Norcrest functions with three major factions living side by side, and perhaps not too harmoniously. The High Society The people who run the country. They are the people who live what life is meant to be. The High Society is made up by the six great houses of The Council, the noble society, and the higher middle class of the world. These are the people who are known with in their communities and have either climbed to or lived an entire life of wealth and power. They may not be the strongest or the stealthiest of the population, but they are certainly some of the most intellectual. They do not work the hardest, but they certainly work the smartest. This society is based around the power of men and most of the high houses are lead by fathers, sons, and even nephews... Women do not take places of power in this society. Everyone has their roles and you are bound to abide by them or find yourself slipping from your place in society... Or you may even find yourself at the mercy of the King. Odd Folk do not take place in high society. Humans make that their territory. Lovely crafted homes in the safe center of the city house the most important, which will never be odd folk. If the odd folk do live with in the society they do not live openly as themselves, but instead stay hidden and masked as their superiors. Main Races * Humans Places of interest * Cathedral of Fire - The main place of operation for the clerics. It is a huge hall dedicated in the center of the city for * Garrison City ** The Golden Spire * Glass District Important People * The Houses * King Cassius, first of his name. The Underground The underbelly of the country. They are the people who have lived unfortunate lives. The Underground is the slums and dark corners of the city, the brothels, the gambling houses, and any sort dark dealings. People from all corners of the world come to the Garrison City of Norcrest to try to climb their way to the top of a different kind of power. They prey on the immortal desires of men and draw you to indulge in their darkness while they rob you blind... But that's if they don't already intend to kill you. Bands of thieves, gangs, fighting rings, and assassins all are part of the Underground that seems to have one ruler at the top. While the country has a king... The Silent City of Norcrest has a Queen. Their is a small 'Silent Guild' within the dark depths of the Underground and whether or not you choose to align yourselves with them is up to you. There are no requirements to be a criminal, but of course... In numbers there is safety and perhaps they might even find you if you prove your talents. The Adventurers Guild The Guild of not only explorers but protectors. Heroes come from all corners of the earth to try and match their strength and with in this famous guild. They train any one who wishes to learn the way of the sword here, but there is a price for such things. You must make an oath to the guild and swear a certain number of years of servitude for the training. They often have quests for those who are under the name of the guild and take pride with treating all members who join with fairness and respect. The city has its own demons, but on the outside there are actual monsters that attack the neighboring villages and kill plenty of innocent lives. There is no scheming and no shady tactics within the Guild, but instead a common enemy that binds us all together. Humans and Odd folk alike come together to fight for the realm, and sometimes that's enough. While they aren't the most popular with either of the other factions, they are the most neutral. They fight for whats right.. At least that's what their goals seem to be. =